


Like a kid

by ShemJawn



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShemJawn/pseuds/ShemJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis un enfant, John.<br/>Je les détestent mais je suis comme eux, j'en ai conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a kid

Je suis un enfant, John.  
Je les détestent mais je suis comme eux, j'en ai conscience.  
Je passe mon temps à me plaindre, j'enchaîne crises d'apathie et périodes d'activités intenses, et la distraction passe avant tout. Même avant toi.  
Tu as chaque jour la preuve de mon immaturité et pourtant tu continues à me passer tous mes caprices, des expériences sur les sentiments à la vitesse de coagulation du sang.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, John, réveilles-toi !  
Tu ne vois donc pas que tout ça te mènera à ta perte ?!  
Je te pousses à bout. Constamment.

Et paradoxalement, j'ai peur que tu partes.  
Que tu finisses par te trouver une petite amie suffisamment intelligente et... Belle (Sérieusement, John, qui se préoccupe de ça ?).  
Que tu m'oublies.  
Que tu rayes mon nom dans ton agenda.  
Que tu n'en puisse plus, tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de passer devant ton fauteuil vide jour après jour.  
Le fauteuil dans lequel tu prends place quand un client nous raconte ses malheurs.  
Celui dans lequel tu t'es laissé tombé, complètement saoul, la nuit de ton enterrement de vie de garçon.  
Tu te rappelles ?

Et malgré toutes nos aventures et ton soutien indéfectible, je n'en reste pas moins un enfant.  
Je me bouche les oreilles quand la vérité me fait trop mal, je presse le bouton muet quand Mycroft  
commence à rajouter son grain de sel, et Mrs Hudson, n'en parlons pas.  
Mais toi... Ton avis passe toujours avant celui des autres. À chaque fois.

Ce qui m'a conduit à agir de manière de plus en plus humaine jour après jour...  
Mais le côté gamin persiste.  
Encore et toujours.  
Comme mon amour.


End file.
